A future for Jason and Aria
by PLLADDICTION123
Summary: Jason and Aria hook up on a one night stand, what happens when her abusive father learns she pregnant? Will her friends support her? Will Jason support her? Contains sex and some violence. Characters from the original pretty little liars are not mine. Story will be updated at least once a week.
1. Chapter 1

Aria walked down the street wondering how she was going to tell her friends. She kept thinking about how Jason had to leave and how she had to let him. She kept thinking about how she could've just told him that she was pregnant. She kept thinking that everyone would understand but she knew she would be dreaming of her dad didn't react. She took a deep breath and entered the brew. Straight away she noticed the girls sat around the table at the back. As she approached them, she felt sick but she swallowed and it went away. She sat down at the table and took another deep breath. "Hey guys", she mumbled. "Hey Ari, what's up?", Spencer asked. "Nothing, I just really got to talk to you guys. Erm..erm basically.. I'm sort of pregnant", she blurted. "WHAT? Who's the father?!", Hanna exclaimed. "That's the thing, erm he's kind of not in the picture, he was in rosewood for a while but he had to leave", Aria replied. Emily thought for a minute and the only person that came to mind was Ezra so she said, "Ezra definitely did a number on you this time", Emily snarkily added. "It's not Ezra's, we broke up and then I met this guy at a bar. And then he was drunk and I was drunk and we went to his house. I didn't realise what I had done till I woke up. I thought it wouldn't matter but then three weeks later I'm pregnant. What am I gonna do?", Aria cried. "Hey, it's okay but if you know the father you need to tell him", Hanna said. "Omg it's not Noel Kahn's is it?!", Emily exclaimed. "Noooo", Aria laughed. "Who is it then?!", Hanna said getting impatient. "It's... Jason's...", Aria replied looking down. "Jason fucking Dilaurentis?!", Spencer shouted. "Yeah", Aria replied quietly. "You fucking whore! He's got enough problems as it is without you becoming one! Your a fucking slut", Spencer shouted as she stormed out. "SPENCER WHAT THE FUCK?!", Hanna shouted. "She's right, I slept with him because of Ezra. I leave one guy and jump into bed with the next. I really like Jason but Spencer is right. She always is", Aria whimpered as she walked out. She got into her car and drove as far away as she could. A million thoughts ran through her head and as she grabbed her purse to get a mint, her car spiralled out of control. It hit a nearby tree and Aria had a head wound that was bleeding really badly. Was the baby going to be okay?

A few hours later:

"D..dad?", Aria whispered as she opened her eyes. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?", Byron said as he kissed his daughters head. "I'm fine", Aria replied as a nurse walked in. "The good thing is your baby wasn't hurt during the accident", the nurse said. "Baby? There must be a mistake, my daughter isn't pregnant", Byron replied. "The medical tests have come back and they show that she is sir", she said. Aria burst into tears and her father just stared at her with no emotion. After a few minutes he just went and disappeared.

A few days later:

Mike took Aria home and went upstairs to get some dvd's. As Aria seated herself on the sofa, her dad walked in drunk. "Ohh hello you slut! How's my little grand child doing eh?!", Byron shouted. Byron then kicked Aria's stomach repeatedly as Aria begged him to stop. He then threw her off the sofa and dragged her up the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs, Mike came out of his room wondering what all the commotion was about. "DAD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!", Mike shouted. "She's a ugly whore Mike! She's got knocked up and she doesn't even know who the father is!", Byron replied. Mike then grabbed Byron's collar and hissed "touch my sister like that again or call her a whore again I'll rip your limbs off you bastard". He then pushed Byron out of the way and helped Aria up. He then guided her to her room and slammed the door behind him. "Is it true? Are you pregnant?! And you really don't know who the prick that did this to you was?!", Mike asked. "Mike it's true and I know who it is but he didn't hurt me in any way. I love him and I just want to be with him but he's gone and I didn't even tell him I'm pregnant!", Aria exclaimed. "But who is it?", Mike asked. "Jason Dilaurentis", she whispered. "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?", Mike questioned. "I promise he didn't hurt me, hey look I just want to be alone for a while so just pretend that this didn't happen okay? Just go do what you usually do", Aria said. "Only if you're sure and Aria? I love you Aria", Mike said. "I love you too Mike", Aria replied. When Mike left Aria put her head in her hands and said to herself, "Oh my god... I'm in love with Jason Dilaurentis".


	2. Chapter 2

Aria peacefully slept in her bedroom dreaming about Jason and what her baby would look like. A combination of Jason Dilaurentis and her would definitely be very cute. All of a sudden she was woken by a text that read "tell dear mummy or I'll kill what's in your tummy, you have 12 hours xx -A". Aria burst into tears and started mumbling incoherently to herself. Just then Hanna and Emily came through the door. "Aria we've been texting you non-stop since what happened with Spencer and why have you got bruises on your face and arms?!", Hanna asked, slightly worried. "Oh erm I was mugged but Mike saw me and managed to scare the guy off", Aria lied. "Oh but what about the baby?! Did you go to the hospital and get it checked out?", Emily asked. "Not yet, I just hope that my baby is fine", Aria sobbed. "Hey, it's okay", Emily assured her. "But it's not, it's one big mess and I don't know what to do. I thought I'd have you guys forever but from what it seems like I've already lost Spencer so what am I meant to do but believe that nothing lasts forever?", Aria said in between tears and gasps. "Everything's going to work out in the end Aria, I promise you. But for now please tell Jason that you're carrying his baby", Hanna begged. "The guy can't deal with anymore stress so I've decided not to tell him. I've got my mum and Mike and that's all I need", Aria sighed. "But what about what the baby needs?", Emily asked. "If Jason doesn't want the baby in his life, I'm sure we'll do fine without him", Aria snapped. "That's the thing Aria, Jason might want this baby. It might be the thing that helps him finally change and become a nice guy. You need to tell him", Hanna replied. Aria knew that she had to tell him but she was scared that she would get rejected and that Jason would leave her child fatherless. "Anyways guys I have to talk to you about something else. A has been threatening my child", Aria said quieter than usual. Aria showed them the text and then continued talking, "I guess my mom is gonna find out sooner or later so by telling her now maybe she can support in the best way possible?", Aria asked. "Maybe that's a good idea, we don't want anything to happen to the baby", Emily said. "Right guys you have to go, I'm gonna book an appointment to meet with the doctor and then go tell my mum about me being pregnant and my dads reaction to it", Aria covered her mouth realising what she had just said. "WHAT?! YOUR DAD KNOWS?", Hanna shouted. "Yeah but I can't tell him I know who the father is and stuff for obvious reasons and ever since I told him he's been living at the pub, it's all my fault and I feel so fucking guilty. I had to go and sleep with Jason Dilaurentis. Anyways you guys should go now", Aria whispered. Emily and Hanna got up without saying a word, they looked back once and then continued walking out of the room. Aria then went on calling a doctor in Philadelphia to book a appointment to check if the baby was okay. The appointment was booked for the next day so Aria decided to call her mom. They decided to meet up at the brew and go out for dinner.

About two hours later:

"I'm p..pregnant", Aria whispered. "Aria, I know", Ella replied. "You're not angry?", Aria asked. "Oh I'm furious but Mike told me what your father did and I know you've been in a lot of pain and I can't bare to put you in any more", Ella said. "M..mom", Aria said smiling but on the verge of tears. "Do you know who the father is Aria?", Ella asked. Yeah but I don't know whether I should tell him. Mom please don't shout at me but the father is Jason", Aria mumbled. "I couldn't be more pissed at you if I tried but I need to talk to you in order to find out what happened. Aria did he hurt you?", Ella asked."No! Mom I swear he didn't hurt me, please don't tell dad who it is mom please!", Aria begged. "I'm not that stupid, anyways what are you thinking about a name?", Ella asked. "I don't even know if the baby is alive, dad kicked me in the stomach about 7-8 times", Aria whimpered. "What?! He did what?!", Ella screamed. "Mom please don't make a scene!", Aria hissed. Surprised at her daughters tone, Ella stormed out. She looked like she could kill Byron for what he did to Aria.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Aria made her way to her car, preparing herself in case it was bad news. She took a deep breath and opened the door to her car. Instantly she felt dizzy after seeing a note taped to the seat. The note said, "my brother deserves to know what you've been keeping from him -A". Aria ripped the note off, teared it up and threw it to the ground. She got in her car and started to drive until her engine started spluttering. She got out of the car but never dared open the bonnet as she knew the smoke could harm the baby in various ways. "Oh god", she sat on the car and put her head in her hands. "Hey Aria, you okay?", spoke a voice she knew too well. "Jason?", she said questioningly. "Look, you might not have wanted to see me but Spencer called me, she said it was the least she could do after what she said to you. I know that your pregnant and I only came back because I want a part in this baby's life... And maybe if things work out, yours too?", he said with a genuine smile. Aria was too shocked to speak but eventually she got the words out. "I have an appointment and I can't miss it". Jason seemed hurt that she completely ignored what he had just said. "Where is it? Maybe I can take you?, he asked. "I don't know if that's such a good idea", Aria replied. "Whether you like it or not, this baby is a part of me too. I want a part in its life so please just let me take you to the appointment?", Jason asked. "Fine but just please hurry, the appointment is at four", Aria said.

An hour later:

Would you like to see your baby?", the doctor asked. "Yes", Jason and Aria said together. Aria looked at Jason and smiled, she couldn't help feel guilty for abandoning him on the morning after they had sex. Then her thoughts went back to earlier and she wondered was Jason hinting out he wanted a relationship with Aria? "Is that really our baby Jase?", Aria asked. Jason nodded, smiled and put his hand over hers. "Is the baby healthy?", Aria asked suddenly worried. "The baby is absolutely fine", the doctor replied as he walked out to get some forms. "Hey why are you so worried?", Jason questioned. "I will tell you later. Jason? You know before when you were saying that you wanted to be a part of my life as well as our baby's? Did you mean it?", Aria asked. "Yeah I honestly meant it with all my heart but listen I know that you've got a lot on your mind so we don't have to rush into anything", Jason answered. Aria leaned into kiss him and Jason leaned forward too. For a few minutes they shared a passionate kiss. They finally pulled away and Jason rested his hand on her stomach. "Where does this leave us?", Jason asked. "I don't know but I like the idea of us becoming a family", Aria replied. For a few minutes a smirk lingered on Jason's face. "Me, you and baby Joe, I like it", Jason said. "It's totally gonna be a girl", Aria laughed. "Wanna bet on it?", Jason asked. "Any day", Aria replied. "Okay then, if it's a boy I want you whenever I want for 6 months", Jason sniggered. "Jason we're not even together...", Aria said. "Well I want us to be, Aria I've made a lot of mistakes in my life but I don't want you and Joe to be a mistake. The thing is I've loved you from the beginning and I always thought it was you. You can't tell me this isn't fate Aria", Jason exclaimed. Aria then makes another move on Jason which ends up with Jason's tongue down her throat and vice versa. "If it's a girl, you have to buy me a new car and a holiday for both of us", Aria giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Stories:

Chapter four:

Chapter starts when Aria is two months pregnant:

"Hey do you wanna go out to dinn-", Jason starts. "No I don't want to go to dinner", Aria snapped. "Hey what's up?", Jason politely asked whilst rubbing her back. "I just found out we're having twins, how do you think I feel? I wasn't even sure about having one baby before and now there's two!", Aria raged. "Well before you didn't have me and now you do", Jason replied. "Oh do I now?", Aria responded. She then sat on Jason's lap facing him. She put her lips against his and whispered seductively "I guess I do". Jason tried to resist but after minutes of trying he finally crashed his lips against her and shoved his tongue down her throat. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his body and sucked on his pulse point whilst he took her up stairs. He then placed her down and shoved her up against a wall. Aria loved the feeling of Jason, he was so rough but so passionate. He opened the bedroom door and threw Aria on the bed, then he slammed the door and shut the blinds. He then climbed onto the bed and unzipped Aria's dress. He then left kisses going from her lips down to her chest. He then slowly massaged Aria's back muscles making his way downwards to unclip her bra. "Have you got one?", Jason mumbled. "We don't need one, I'm pregnant remember?!", Aria replied with anger. "Well you're super hot when your angry", he laughed. Aria then proceeded to take Jason's white collar shirt off whilst licking her way down as the buttons came off. When she reached the bottom she unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his feet where he kicked them off. She giggled as Jason did the same to her but tickled her during it. Aria laid beneath him feeling his hard cock press against her. She once again snogged him and they both removed each other's underwear. Aria giggled whilst Jason teased her by rubbing her sore clit. He then proceeded to tease her by shoving two fingers in her. He was surprised to find so much space inside her and explored her some more. In and out, in and out, in and out. "Jason, please", Aria breathed. Jason then felt mercy on her and flipped Aria over so she was facing down and entered her. He always varied how he fucked her, slow but fast and gentle but rough. He then flipped Aria over so she was riding him and she was doing a really good job of it. Aria climaxed then Jason climaxed a few minutes later. Eventually they fell into a big sweaty heap. "I love you Aria Montgomery", Jason confessed. "And I love you Jason Dilaurentis", Aria breathed before running her hand down his bare body and rubbed his cock. Jason moans echoed in Aria's head as she then proceeded to swiftly lick his hard member. "Ari stop, before I cum again", Jason muttered. "Oh I'm sorry I thought that's what you wanted", Aria replied innocently. "Fuck it, keep going baby", Jason fiercely said. She then sucked on him in ways that Jason didn't even know were possible. She then shoved all of Jason's manhood into her mouth before she deep throated him. She then climbed over Jason and sat on him shoving him straight into her. She straddled him for about ten minutes until they decided to just lay in bed and talk.

"Hey Jase? I'm scared, I don't know shit about being a mom", Aria croaked. "You're gonna be the best mom ever, okay?", Jason replied. Something about the way he said that made Aria feel safe so she cuddled her naked body against him and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Aria woke up to the sound of her alarm clock beeping away. the duvet from her body and when she realised she was naked she almost instantly covered herself back up. She then looked next to her and lying there, was her boyfriend, Jason. He looked so hot that she wanted to snog him but he was asleep and she didn't want to disturb him. They weren't exactly living together but Aria's mom let Aria stay at Jason's for a couple of nights a week due to the circumstances of her being pregnant with his baby. She was being a bitch to Jason before they ended up in bed so she decided to make him some pancakes before he woke up. She quickly changed into Jason's shirt, made her way downstairs and got out the ingredients. She was just lightly patting her tiny baby belly when she heard the door. She technically lived at Jason's so she straight away went to answer the door. As she opened it her eyes widened and she hissed through gritted teeth "Cece Drake". "Nice to see you too Aria, or are you Hanna? You see you have a belly about you", Cece replied. "Oh so you haven't heard, of course not or else you wouldn't be here, me and Jason are together now so whatever intentions you have, I suggest you quietly shut the fuck up and move off his property", Aria snapped. "His property? When we were together, we fucked day and night so technically that made it our house. Guess he hasn't reached that stage with you yet", Cece whispered. Aria couldn't take anymore, she slapped Cece across the face and said, "you ever talk about my boyfriend like that again, I will rip every single one of your hairs out, understand?". Cece then replied, "oh I understand but just take care of your kid and 'boyfriend', I've got a feeling your kids gonna end up a bastard". With that, she stormed off. Jason then walked down the stairs, slightly yawning, "hey baby, who was at the door?". "Your ex but I took care of it", Aria giggled. Jason then went down and put his arms around her and said "if I knew that you loved me back, there would never had been any ex". "What can I do to make it up to you?" Aria asked with a twinkle in her eye. "Pancakes sound good instead my dick hurts", he said staging some whimpering. "Well then you can help me!", Aria replied whilst she grabbed some flour and wiped it on her boyfriends face. They were giggling and having fun. Little did they know Cece was watching them with a growing look of anger in her eyes...

A few hours later:

"Hey do you want to go to dinn-", Jason started once again. "Dinner sounds lovely", Aria said before reaching up and kissing his lips. "You know? Being pregnant isn't as bad as I thought. Especially when you have a boyfriend who treats like your made of glass", Aria laughed whilst rubbing her nose and forehead against his. "Not made out of glass, made out of diamonds and crystals. That's the only way to explain how perfect you are", Jason whispered. "I love you", Aria said. "I can't help feeling like I love you a little more", Jason replied.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey! I have a pregnant girlfriend who is absolutely gorgeous so please go away!", Jason slurred. Aria couldn't help but smile at herself, Jason was so drunk that he didn't know that he was telling his own girlfriend to go away because he thought she was some random slag trying to hook up. "I've taught you well Jase", Aria said. "Don't call me that! Only my Aria can call me that. Where is she?", Jason shouted. "I love youuu Aria", he howled in his drunk state. "Okay listen, you don't have to kiss me or sleep with me but just please let me take you home so that I can make sure you get there safe", Pleaded Aria. "Okay but I have to show you to my girlfriend or she may get suspicious. Aria dropped Jason off at the front of the house and sneaked in from the balcony door as she had the keys. She quickly got dressed and as Jason walked up the stairs, she pretended she hadn't seen him in hours. They both then cuddled up and went to sleep.

A few hours later:

"Aaargghh", Aria screamed as she awoke with a scream. Jason immediately jumped up next to her and tried to comfort her but Aria was drenched in sweat as if she'd seen real fear. Jason knew better than to ask her what she'd seen so he just shifted over the bed and grabbed two aspirin tablets he grabbed the bottle of water and handed them to Aria. He then suddenly took a tablet away and Aria just stared at him in confusion. "You're pregnant, we can't take any risks okay", Jason said in his comforting voice. "Jase", Aria trembled as she spoke, "I had a nightmare about A, and he kills our babies. Suddenly Aria begins to shiver. Jason wraps his warm, muscly arms around her and she places her head on his chest. She shifts her head so she's facing him and tells him everything. "A's locked up okay, he can't do anything now okay?, Jason said assuringly. It's me, you and the babies yeah? There's no one else unless you want there to be okay? To keep you safe I'd give my life so I promise as long as I'm living, I won't let anything happen to you", Jason comforted. "I love you Jase", Aria whispered. "I love you too Ari", he replied. He then put his strong arms around her and asked her whether she wanted to go back to sleep. She nodded slightly and planted a kiss on his lips. "What would I ever do without you?", Aria sighed contently.

A few days later:

"JASON, JASON!", Aria screamed. Jason ran to Aria, "Aria? What's happened?", Jason shouted worriedly. "Jase, I think I just had my period", she breathed between sobs. "Hey, hey it's okay!", Jason said with a hint of worry in his voice. "Come on let's go to the hospital and we'll find out what's going on yeah?", he continued. On the drive to the hospital there was awkward silence, but when they got there Aria had broken down again. "Aria, look everything's gonna be fine", he whispered as he kissed her fore head. "You don't know that, you can't promise me that! You can protect me as much as you won't but because of my dad I might lose our kids. I wanted it to be perfect but now we have everything at stake. Jase I don't know what we're gonna do! She buried her head into Jason's chest. "Wait, Aria what do you mean because of your dad?", Jason whispered as his heart rate increased. Aria then explained everything to Jason and his fists were clenched. He looked 10x worse then how her mom looked when she told her. She placed her hand on his and told him her dad was drunk and that it was an accident and Jason pretended that he understood. But really? Byron had harmed the lives of his kids, Jason was going to kill him but for now he had to stay calm, for Aria.

A few hours later:

""There's some good news and some bad. The good news is that there were no complications and the reason you had your period was because you have had an ultrasound 5 times and the baby is only 2 1/2 months old. I'm sure you know that ultrasounds can disturb the baby, so it's nothing major but it did cause minor bleeding. The bad news is that there is something wrong that we cannot identify yet but we aren't sure if there are two children. The doctor you met to find out you were having twins isn't qualified and he has been put in jail for committing a felony. We just have to run some tests and find out how many children there actually are but we suspect there is only one. I am really sorry for the inconvenience", the doctor said. "Okay, can we just have some time to process this?", Jason asked the doctor. "Sure", he replied as he walked out of the room to give the couple some space. "So there's a big chance, there's only one baby?", Aria asked Jason. Jason nodded in reply. "That's good news right? I was scared about having two kids. This way we wouldn't have to give the child away", Aria asked. "I guess so", Jason replied but with hurt in his voice. Aria could tell that Jason was excited to become a father of two but now he was stripped of that opportunity. "Hey, it doesn't mean we won't have kids in the future", Aria whispered gently. "I know but the future is a long way away", Jason retorted.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks later:

Aria nuzzled her face into Jason's neck whilst moaning as he fondled her breasts. She then lay on top of him completely naked whilst Jason rubbed against her. He then flipped her over so she was at the bottom and entered her gently but fucking her rough. Jason left kisses all over her body but teasingly he left a hickey on her left collarbone knowing that she hated them. He then took himself out of her just as she was going to climax. "Fuck Jason, why are you punishing me?", Aria muttered. He then turned his girlfriend around so she faced the ceiling and licked her soaked folds. He used his thumb to rub her clit and then all of a sudden shoved himself into her and fucked her with all his might. Harder and faster than ever before. Eventually Aria reached her high and Jason did too, a few minutes afterwards. Jason then stood up and almost immediately put his boxers back on. "Where are you going?", Aria mumbled. "I'm just gonna go make some breakfast yeah?", Jason said. Aria just nodded her head.

A few hours later:

"Hey Ari? The thing is Caleb, Toby and I have decided to take our girls on a holiday. That is if you want to come?", Jason said. "Yeah of course! But where is it? And what about Emily?", Aria replied. "Emily is tagging along with samara but certain circumstances have to be applied coz we're in proper relationships but they're not. It's fine if you don't want to go, it's just a little trip to somewhere I can't tell you", Jason sniggered whilst winking. "I definitely want to go but pleaseeee tell me where we're going", Aria begged. "They're called secrets for a reason babe", Jason breathed. He then kissed her neck leaving a trail of passionate kisses. Here we go again!


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note:

I know I'm skipping ahead really fast but I really want to just get to the part where Aria is heavily pregnant and gives birth. Thanks for being patient.

Two weeks later:

"Jase do you think my bump would look swollen if I wore a bikini?", Aria asked. "No way babe, you rock anything", he replied. "Like I rock nothing?", she laughed. "But seriously?", she continued. "Babe your only like four months pregnant, I promise you your body is perfect and the fact your pregnant manages to turn me on even more", he whispered whilst leaning down and kissing Aria's soft lips. She then pushed him away and said "Jase we've got to pack, we'll have plenty of time for that on holiday", she seductively said. "Only if you promise", he replied. Aria just grinned and continued to pack until her suitcase was ready. "Do you want to go for brunch?", she asked. "Yeah sure if I can finish packing", he replied. "Whatever you're definitely coming whether it's packed or not. I'll just get dressed", she responded. Jason just nodded his head and just thought about how lucky he was to have her. If he hadn't of got her pregnant, they probably wouldn't be together so he just kept thanking the baby. Jason's thoughts were interrupted by a phone ringing all of a sudden. "Hello?", he said as he answered it. "Hey Jason, it's me, Caleb. We've only got about three hours left till the flight so hurry up yeah? We're meeting up at Spencer's okay? And we hired a mini bus so that the airport wouldn't have to look after our cars. It's a pretty big mini bus because there's me, you, Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Emily, Samara, Toby, Eric Kahn, Alison, Mike and Kate. And yeah just let Aria know Mike and Kate are dating, although I think Mike can do miles better", Caleb said getting lost in to his thoughts. "You done yet?", Jason replied. "I'm surprised Mike's dating Kate but let's just be happy that he's happy. And it's gonna be so much fun", Jason exclaimed, beaming with joy. "Yeah definitely, that it is gonna be! Here we come Hawaii!", Caleb shouted. "Hey! Not so loud, Aria doesn't know", Jason retorted. "None of the girls do", Caleb laughed. "Anyways got to go, loads to do! Got to buy millions of condoms if you know what I mean", Jason exclaimed. "Yeah same here, alright safe bro", Caleb said. "Alright bye", Jason laughed. "Jason!", Aria shouted in a good way. "Is everything alright?", Jason asked whilst walking towards the walk in closet. "Yeah everything's perfect! The baby just kicked for the first time", Aria giggled. "Wow", Jason marvelled, placing his hand on Aria's belly. His hand jolted up when he felt the baby kick again. "This is all so real, I feel like I don't deserve this", Jason confessed. "And I feel you do", Aria replied.


	9. Chapter 9

10 hours later:

"This hotel is absolutely amazing", Aria exclaimed whilst leaning over Jason. He looked up at her. She wasn't wearing a bra, he could see her boobs hanging out of her tank top. It made him so hard, he wanted to fuck her so bad.

Aria smirked and climbed over the couch to straddle his waist. She wasn't wearing any pants, just a tiny thong. Jason pulled off her tank top and flipped her over. He leaned down to suck on her right boob. Aria moaned loudly and grinded her wet pussy against his large cock. "More, Jason, more." she said breathily.

Jason pulled off his shirt and massaged her boobs. She arched her back, moaning loudly. He pinched her nipple. "You are so fucking sexy." he said.

Aria sat up and pressed her naked boobs onto his muscular chest. 'Fuck me then. Fuck me hard.' she said sexily.

He groaned. She was driving him crazy, she looked so fuckable, only wearing her thong. He ripped it off and threw it onto the ground. "You asked for it". He stroked her pussy gently, then suddenly inserted three fingers into her. 'God Ari, you're so fucking tight.' he pumped his fingers roughly in her wet pussy. 'Scream my name. Scream it.' he whispered, pumping faster.

'JASON, JASON!' Aria screamed, then her juices exploded all over his fingers. He took his fingers out of her and pushed her legs apart.

'You want it so bad, don't you Ari?' Jason said. He didn't just want to fuck her, he needed it. She gave him a sexy smile and he put his face into her dripping wet pussy. He inserted his tongue into her and pumped with his tongue.

Aria fisted her hands into his hair and pushed his head into her pussy to reach her better. "Eat me out, Jason." she demanded.

He licked her whole pussy until not a drop of her cum was left. "You taste so good." he said into her pussy. He got up and positioned his cock at her pussy. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to fuck her now.

Aria sat up again. "It's my turn." she said, pushing him down. He stared at her impatiently, didn't she know how much he needed to shove his cock into her pussy now? She leaned down and put his cock into her mouth.

Jason groaned, it felt so good. She licked his whole cock from top to bottom. "Put the whole thing in your mouth." he ordered.

She tried fitting his big cock into her mouth. "Can't, you're too big." she continued sucking his cock. 'I want you so bad Jason.'

He groaned as he squirted his cum all over her face. It felt so good, having her suck his cock. He sat up, now he was going to fuck her to insanity. 'Now, I fuck you.' he said and pushed her legs apart.

Without any warning, he slammed his huge cock into her tight wet pussy. 'Oh, Jason, harder. HARDER!' Aria screamed.

He pumped into her faster and harder than he ever had before. He leaned his mouth down to her boob and licked the nipple while fucking her.

After a while, he cummed inside her hot pussy and she screamed his name, then cummed all over the couch. They then collapsed onto the couch. She looked up at him. "That was amazing babe", she laughed. "Tell me about it", he replied out of breath.

A few hours later:

Aria walked down the beach with Alison, right behind Eric and Jason who were casually talking. "Hey, let's pinch their arses?", Aria whispered to Alison. "Ready, set go!", Alison shouted. Jason and Eric were groaning in pain whilst Alison and Aria were laughing so hard they dropped their ice creams. Jason then got up and wrapped his arms around Aria and whispered, "I'm gonna punish you for that later". He then walked off and carried on his conversation with Eric who was still rubbing his bum. "Owww!", Aria screamed in pain whilst rubbing her belly, loud enough for only Eric, Alison and Jason to hear. "It hurts!", she continued. By that time she was already in tears. Jason then scooped her up in his arms and ran to the nearest stall and asked for them to call emergency services. Aria then popped her head up and said, "he's only joking, now let me down!", she laughed. "Aria! That wasn't funny, I thought something was actually wrong with our baby!", he exclaimed. "Well there's not!", Aria replied. As she walked away Jason spanked Aria, leaving her bottom a little red. "OUCH!", she shouted, "I FUCKING HATE YOU!". "And I love you too", Jason said turning her and hugging her tight. They then both faced Alison and Eric who were both engaged in a heavy, passionate kiss. "Wow", Aria giggled. "Let me show you wow", Jason replied. He then grabbed Aria's chin and shoved his tongue down her throat, before the kiss got any more heated, Aria pulled away for breath. "There's so many people here Jase!", she exclaimed. "Well then let's head indoors", he laughed. Aria just grinned as Jason dragged her indoors.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

"Aria get up!", Jason shouted across the room. "You take like an hour to get ready and we've just got about forty five minutes!", he continued. "Jase can't you just come back to bed", she whispered seductively. Jason felt tempted however he stuck to his guts and pried Aria out of bed. When she was finally out, she was making it even more difficult for him as she was walking around with only her bra and underwear on. "Jase should I wear the short black dress or the long red dress?", she asked him. "It's more of a formal evening so wear the red one, and hurry up we can't stand them up!", he exclaimed. "We've had dinner with our friends loads of times, I don't get why this is so important", she said as she slipped on the dress. "Well first of all, we're in Hawaii! Then second of all Samara, Eric and Alison haven't had dinner with all of us", Jason replied. "If you really want to go then I'll come with you", Aria assuredly. "And I do", he simply added.

Half an hour later:

Jason and Aria walked into the restaurant, arm in arm. Jason was wearing a blue collar shirt with a black tie and black blazer. He wore black suit pants and black formal shoes. Aria was wearing a red dress with a split down the left side. She had her hair curled and on one side. She was also wearing a matching diamond necklace and earrings set that Jason had got her during their one month anniversary. As they walked to the massive table they realised they were the last ones there so when they took their seats across each other, Jason shot Aria a look. When he saw her worried reaction, he just started laughing quietly. Aria then got comfortable thinking that Jason wasn't angry at her anymore. The group chatted and joked around for the next fifteen minutes until the food arrived. After they finished their food, Jason decided to pay the bill. It was only fair as Caleb had bought the tickets to Hawaii for everyone. After a while the group decided to have a massive sleepover in one room which happened to be Hanna and Caleb's room. They decided to watch Ted and have some popcorn before all grabbing duvets and cushions that they would lay on the floor. Aria and Jason were going to stay in the bed as Aria was pregnant after making sure Caleb and Hanna had changed the sheets after doing their "activities". After watching the movie, the couples cuddled up and played truth or dare. Emily spun the bottle and it landed on Aria. "Aria! Truth or dare?", Emily asked. "Definitely truth", Aria laughed. "When did you first develop feelings for Jase?", Spencer blurted. "That kind of depends, if you mean like small crush or full on? I had a crush on him from the beginning but I thought he'd reject me but I fell in love with him after he kissed me. I rejected him though because I was with Ezra and I didn't want complications but I think Jason was the one for me from the beginning", Aria informed slightly blushing. Awwwww that's so cute!", Hanna shouted. By that time Jason and Aria were both blushing furiously. This time Caleb spun the bottle and it landed on Eric. "Truth or dare?", Caleb asked. "Dare", Eric laughed knowing he was being very adventurous. "I dare you to... Snog Alison!", Caleb replied. "Ew no I don't want to see my sister being snogged", Jason gagged. "Tough luck", Eric said as he leaned down and kisses Alison fiercely. They were still kissing when Spencer then rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "You can stop now!". The group had a lot of fun that night, they felt reunited and there was nothing that could stop them. That night was perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Aria lay in Jason's arms feeling safe and protected. She had to keep reminding herself that it was him, her and the baby. It felt too good to be true and Aria was still wondering whether it was all a sick joke but she knew Jason would never treat her that way. She truly felt as if he loved her, the way that she loved him. She was so deep in her thoughts that at first she didn't even realise Jason calling her name. When she finally jumped back to reality, Jason offered to get her some breakfast. Even though she wanted him in bed longer, she reluctantly agreed. About twenty minutes later, Jason returned with some strawberry waffles, chocolate chip pancakes and he had room service lay out two bowls of ice cream, each containing three scoops of cookie dough. After they had finished their breakfast, Aria and Jason got ready to go on a big adventure. They were going to the water park in Hawaii.

An hour later:

"Oh my god, I could live here!", Toby gasped taking in the beautiful view of the water park. "It truly is pretty but we are not living here!", Spencer replied. "Who said I'm bringing you along?", Toby teased as Spencer playfully smacked him on his chest. Jason, Eric and Caleb quickly glanced at each other before running off and heading towards the brilliantly bonkers blotter ride. "Hey! Wait for me you jerks!", Toby shouted as he raced off behind them. Emily then laughed and added, "boys". "OMG can we go to the jacuzzi?", Samara enthusiastically asked. The girls all turned around and each of their jaws dropped. The jacuzzi was huge. You could fit like twenty people in it. They all walked towards it til Aria asked, "do you think I'll be aloud in it with the little one?". "Yeah definitely", Hanna replied as she dived into the jacuzzi. Everyone else followed. After about twenty five minutes later the boys were still out experimenting on the rides but Jason had returned. He wasn't that interested in the rides as he was in his girl. He then led her to a big water slide and said whilst she would go down, he'd wait for her at the bottom. Little did she know he was preparing to propose. As she whooshed down the slide, all the friends gathered at the bottom. When she finally reached the bottom, she was surprised to see everyone there and asked what was going on. Jason then got down on one knee and said, "Aria Montgomery, I've had a crush on you since like forever and then there was that time in the bar and our first kiss and I just felt like there was so much spark between us. I loved you then and I love you now, the only difference is, your now carrying our baby. A symbol of our love, what we will have forever. If we have it off the books why not have it on them too? Will you marry me Aria?", Jason said as he pulled out a silver diamond ring. Aria was shocked and she couldn't get any words out. She could only nod her head. "I take that as a yes?", Jason asked. "Definitely", Aria replied as she placed her lips on his. "I love you Ari", Jason said as he pulled away. "Do I really need to say I love you too?", Aria asked. Jason just laughed and held her close not wanting to ever let go...


	12. Chapter 12

Everything was so perfect, too perfect. Aria felt as if something was going to go wrong any minute now and she was so right. She sat in the brew wearing her long cardigan and her maternity dress with her gold sandals. She was sat down facing a espresso macchiato, knowing that she couldn't have it but she just wanted the satisfaction of knowing it was there. Coffee and alcohol were two other beverages that Aria was not aloud whilst pregnant. She just sat down twisting the huge rock on her left hand. She was just coming into realisation that she was actually getting married. Aria just grinned at her ring when Ezra decided to ruin her day and approached her. He sat down across her as Aria looked up. "Ez-Ezra?", she breathed. "What the hell are you doing here?!", she screamed realising that people were now turning around to see what was going on. "Hey Aria, I needed to see you. You've got to realise that Jason isn't good for you and the baby, you know it's always been me and I don't care if you had sex with Jason and now are having a baby, I'll help you get rid of it and we can be together like you always wanted. We can start our own family and get married now", Ezra said. "What the fuck? You left me because you were jealous of me with other men when you were the one who fucking cheated on me! You killed our babies twice?! And now you think I want to be with you? I love Jason more than anything, he's my world and nothing is going to change that! I'm getting married to him and I'm glad I got away from you, you useless piece of shit! You want to get rid of a third child? Your just like your mum! Malcolm should be glad your not his dad because your a fucking bastard!", Aria snarled. "Aria, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, if you want we can raise this baby together and I will never hurt your feelings!", Ezra said almost begging. "Ezra! I'm not in love with you anymore! Quit trying to ruin my life you prick!", she shouted as she stormed off. "I'm not ruining your life, Jason is. The only way you'll be free of him will be if he's dead, he's the real monster. I'll save you Aria, I'll destroy him", Ezra whispered after she'd gone.

"Jase? Are you home?", Aria shouted as she walked into his house. Jason's house was pretty much Aria's second home, she practically lived in it. After her father left and her mother moved back home, Aria didn't feel like that was her home. After being beaten in that house so many times, she hated any memories of that home. "Jason are you home?", Aria asked shouted again. "Maybe not then", she said to herself as she slumped down on to the couch and buried her head in her hands. She thought about how Ezra was the reason two of her children were dead. She thought about how she loved Jason and how she would do anything to keep him and her unborn child safe. They were going to be a family and Ezra couldn't ruin that even if he tried. It was true love, fate just like Jason had told her at the first ever doctors appointment he went to with her. Suddenly she heard a crash in the kitchen, Jason wasn't home so who was in the house? Aria got up and went to the kitchen holding a metal screw driver up for protection. She looked around but there was no one there. Just a broken window and glass all around her. Then she saw it, there was blood. A lot of blood. The person that belonged to, was not going to survive unless they went to a hospital. It couldn't have been a mouse or a cat because Jason didn't have mice or cats and the amount of blood couldn't have belonged to an animal that small. She looked around again and picked up the phone across her. She called 911. "Hello, this is 911. What is your emergency?", the voice said. "Hello? Erm I don't know what's happened but there was a wi-window and something smashed it and now there's a lot of blood and I'm the only person here and I'm sure it's not mine and I don't know what to do and oh my gosh I can't breathe", Aria mumbled into the phone. "Please remain calm, I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for this. Can you tell me your address so I can send somebody to check the scene out?", the phone replied. "I'm at twenty two Bridgewater terrace, it's not my house though. It's my fiancées", Aria continues. "Ma'am you were at the scene, it doesn't matter who owns the home. We are sending someone over. Please do not attempt to touch the glass or clean it up as it is evidence if there was meant to be a break in", The lady said. "Yeah, no I understand", Aria whimpers. "Aria? You home?", Jason shouts. "Yeah Jase I'm in the kitchen but there's glass so make sure your wearing shoes babe", Aria replies. Aria looks around for a third time and this time she notices a piece of paper rolled up. She picked it up and read aloud, " You thought I was gone right? Well guess what bitch? I'm back, in fact I never left! I will ruin you bitches -A". Aria was in a state of shock, she let one tear roll down her cheek but then she couldn't control herself, she dropped on her knees and cried. She let it all out. "Aria, why is there glass?", Jason asked as her walked into the kitchen. "Aria!, why are you on the glass?! Oh my god, your bleeding, why are you crying?", Jason questioned but Aria couldn't hear him. She was distant, she couldn't let 'A' hurt her baby. "Aria, are you okay?", Jason asked as he lifted her up. He took her to the couch and sat her down and grabbed some towels from the cupboard and started to clean up Aria's legs. "Baby what's going on?", Jason asked again. "Jason it's over, there's nothing left. Our baby is in danger and so are we", Aria whispered. "Ari your scaring me-", Jason started when there was a banging at the door. "I'll be back, one second okay?", Jason told her as he kissed her on the forehead. When he opened the door, his jaw dropped. "What are you doing here?", he snarled. "Oh it's nice to meet you too Jason! I'm the one on the duty and an emergency call was placed from this address?", Wilden replied. "Through the kitchen", Jason told him. "Aria, you okay?", Jason asked. "Yeah I-I'm fine", she replied.


End file.
